1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nonrotatable clamp for an automotive steering linkage.
2. Disclosure Information
Automotive steering linkages are employed for the purpose of connecting steerable wheel spindles to a steering gear arrangement. The length of these linkages must be adjustable in order to permit multiple steered wheels to work properly with one another and with the steering gear. One means for permitting adjustability of a steering linkage is illustrated in Ford Motor Company's 1983 Model Shop Manual for Light Trucks at page 13-24-2. This means involves the use of a threaded tubular adjusting sleeve which is threadably engaged with a ball stud assembly on one end and a linkage bar at the other end. The adjusting sleeve is prevented from rotating by means of U-shaped adjusting clamps which tighten the adjusting sleeve upon the threaded portions inserted into the sleeve at either end, thereby preventing the adjusting sleeve from rotating. Because the bolt employed for the purpose of fastening the clamp extends some distance radially outward from the axis of the steering link, clearance must be provided by the steering system designer to assure that an adequate space envelope exists about the steering link to accommodate the clamp when it is situated in any possible location. This characteristic is undesirable with certain vehicles in which the space alloted to the steering system is reduced by the need to accommodate other chassis componentry.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,050 discloses an assembly comprising a shaft and a connecting element for a power take off driveshaft which transmits rotational torque and which is not adjustable. A non-circular cross section is used to provide a non-rotating connection between a U-joint yoke and the power transmission shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,650 discloses a fastening device for connecting an integral hub knob, such as the control knob of a radio or the like, to a corresponding control shaft. This device is not suitable for use in an adjustable automotive steering linkage assembly because it cannot be locked in one axial location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,306 discloses a heavy wire holding element for securing the adjustable hydraulic cylinder of a fork lift truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,731,759 discloses a repair sleeve for a scythe snathes having a noncircular cross section which also cannot be used to secure the mating parts of an automotive steering system in an adjustable fashion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a nonrotatable clamp for an automotive steering linkage such that the clamp may be installed upon the linkage in only one rotational orientation but which nevertheless permits adjustment of a tubular adjusting sleeve operatively associated with the nonrotatable clamp.